The Aging Game: Seasonal Greetings
by Tailstheassassin25
Summary: Christmas has came to Mobius, Rouge is back and there's plenty of things to do in this Christmas love story! Who will be put on Santa's naughty list this time? Rated M for lemons and other content!
1. The Cold Season

**AN: aloha viewer! Tailstheassassin25 here with a preview of the second installation.**

* * *

**Chapter one: The Cold Season**

December came to Station Square, bringing all sorts of commotion, Christmas turkey, Christmas carols, sharing and caring and occasionally extending a warm hand to a person in need, But the most important thing? The presents that came with the season. Station Square was covered in snow, from the sewers to the skyscrapers that dominated the city. Tails sat on the rooftop of the skyscraper that Rouge's penthouse belonged to; he wasn't in the greatest of moods. He didn't bundle up much due to his seasonal fur. He wore a simple outfit, a red and green hoodie, his usual white gloves and blue jeans, his winter coat sat in at the beginning of December, turning his shining yellow coat of fur to arctic white with his now three tails swishing behind him in their usual fashion. Tails sat on top of the skyscraper, waiting on that one thing to happen.

However, what was that one thing he was waiting on?

It was more rephrased to who he was waiting for, Tails waited for Rouge to come back from her espionage on the other side of Mobius. It was two long antagonizing months of waiting; it was at least made easier with the company of Orbot who helped Tails out with the hardest problems, such as running the club, managing bills and paying rent. He didn't take to it easily since he lived in Mystic Ruins, but he caught the gist of it after a while. In the distance, he saw a plane come into his view that said G.U.N. on the side, Tails smirked, knowing that G.U.N. spared little to no expense when it came to showing off what was theirs.

'_Looks like it's my cue,' _Tails thought.

Tails stood up from where he sat and brushed off the snow that fell on him, a few seconds later he was running down the front of the building, with his tails giving him speed. It wasn't exactly something a fond thing he liked to do, seeing as he missed being in the air and soaring above the ground. He still took some physical therapy classes after he had that run-in with Eggman at his hidden base in the jungle, the stitches were gone, but the pain stuck around. Tails hit the ground and went towards the airport as fast as his tails would let him.

A few minutes after arriving at the airport, Tails stood in the terminal. Long lines of people cluttered the area; most of them were people that were trying to visit friends and family for the holidays. Tails reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a gray card that said G.U.N. on the front, he moved through the crowds of people and towards a closed terminal that had a man sitting there sleeping with a sign on front that said "on break." Tails tapped on the glass, waking the man from his sleep.

"I'm sorry sir, but this terminal is closed," said the man.

"No, it's open," Tails replied showing the card, "I'm looking for G.U.N. plane three."

"Hmm, so I see," the man replied, "follow me Mr. Prower."

Tails nodded in agreement as he followed the man out of the terminal and to the airstrip that was outside, he was told by Commander Tower that they had people in the civilian sector as much as the military sector and the card he had would help him out if he ever came across one of these people. Tails was lead outside to the plane of his designation, watching all of the G.U.N. operatives come out of the plane in an orderly fashion. And then Tails saw Rouge, from the looks of it she had quite a time on her espionage, the only noticeable difference was that her hair grew a little. It was obvious that she was cold from the current weather; she was blowing into her hands and rubbing her arms. Tails walked up and flashed the card to the guards, allowing him to pass through.

"Well what took you so long to get here?" Rouge asked playfully.

"I decided to buy you a present," Tails answered.

Tails and Rouge walked off of the airstrip, after a few minutes of walking they were at the entrance of the airport. Rouge was shivering again.

"Need a coat?" Tails asked.

"I'm f-f-fine," Rouge answered shivering.

Tails took off his hoodie, revealing a white shirt underneath and handed it to Rouge, who took it without hesitation.

"See? That wasn't so hard," Tails scolded.

"Whatever," Rouge replied.

Tails let out a small chuckle as he picked up Rouge bridal style and flew back to the penthouse. Rouge was latched onto Tails' neck tight, considering that she didn't thing he would do that, but it felt good to have him feel her again. Rouge missed Tails' touch, and thinking about it on her espionage drove her crazy.

"So what present did you get for me?" Rouge asked.

"You'll find out soon," Tails assured.

Tails continued to fly back to their penthouse, it felt good knowing that Rouge was back, at least he could sleep better at night.

* * *

**So what did you guys/girls/robots think? Sorry that it had to be short, but thats a preview for you. make sure to review!  
**


	2. Love Under The Mistletow

**How are you today? Originally this was supposed to be a preview, why make another story when you have a building block already? Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and stay around for the LEMON! *insert evil laughter here***

* * *

**Chapter two: Love Under the Mistletoe**

Tails and Rouge walked to their penthouse, with Rouge begging Tails to tell her about her present.

"Come on, please?" Rouge asked begging.

"Nope," Tails answered.

"That not fair Tails!" Rouge pouted.

Tails tried his best to hold back a laugh as he took out the keys to their door, unlocking it and stepping in. it was like a Christmas wonderland, decorations hung on the walls, stockings were hung by the fireplace and there was one, large ass Christmas tree in the corner with presents, completely decorated from the bottom to the top. Rouge was completely taken in awe of the entire setup, while Tails only stood there smirking.

"How long did this take?" Rouge asked.

"Only a day, with the help of Orbot," Tails answered, "but enough about that, here's your present."

Tails walked over to the Christmas tree and grabbed an almost flat, square present from underneath and handed it to Rouge, who took little time ripping the wrapping off and even the box to reveal a brown fur coat. Rouge tried it on as her wings went through the slits on the back and zipped it up.

"So, what do you think?" Tails asked.

"It looks perfect," Rouge answered, "it's just looks sexy, now if I could get more stuff like this more often."

_'Spoiled,' _Tails mentally noted, "You up for shopping tomorrow?"

"Of course I am," Rouge answered taking the coat off, "but then it wouldn't be no fun I did it myself, I seriously need a shower, excuse me for a moment."

Rouge took off for the bathroom; Tails had gotten a rather naughty idea. So he followed Rouge to the bathroom and looked through the keyhole as she got undressed, Tails took off his clothes outside the door, he felt perverted, but he didn't really care as he seized the opportunity. Tails opened the door and grabbed Rouge around the waist, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"You wouldn't mind if I showered with you?" Tails asked.

**_(Lemon alert! Skip to the bottom if you don't like lemons!)_**

Rouge moaned as Tails planted kisses on her neck, he removed her black bra and pulled it off. The steam from the shower turned Tails and Rouge on even more as Tails massaged Rouge's breasts, getting rewarded in moans and slowly bending her to his will. They both climbed into the shower, tongue kissing as Tails fingered Rouge, getting louder moans in return. They both broke away for air, Rouge took the opportunity to lean on the shower wall, with her ass out and legs spread apart. Tails took his appendage and slipped it into her pussy, having her scream in pleasure as she hit her orgasm hard. Tails picked up his pace as he made Rouge give off high pitched screams that only other bats could hear, the pent up sexual aggression was enough to make them both scream in delight, pleasure and lust. Tails pulled out just in time as he let his load off on Rouge's ass, sighing in relief as he felt pleasured.

"Don't think this is over yet foxy," Rouge said seductively.

Rouge took the time stroking Tails' appendage, getting held back moans as she rubbed and stroked. Rouge got onto her knees and licked Tails' sex organ, getting rewarded in moans as she kissed and sucked. Tails dug his hands into the shower wall as Rouge sucked at an antagonizing slow pace; he put his hands on the back of Rouge's head as he pushed in slowly to not have her gag reflex kick in. Tails picked up his speed as he thrusted faster in her mouth, causing more moans and grunts of pleasure. Tails felt the pressure building up as he let his load off in her mouth, making his eyes roll back in his head as Rouge cleaned up, Letting out his last moans for the night.

**_(End lemon)_**

Tails and Rouge cleaned up as they went to the bedroom, picking out their new clothes. Rouge picked out her usual outfit with a few select differences, her usual pink breastplate was a stripped red and green breastplate with the same on the hearts that were on her shoes. Tails wore a green hoodie that said 'Happy Holidays' on the back with seasonal red loose fitting jeans. They both walked back out the living room, happy and living life to its fullest.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Rouge asked.

"Well that's whatever you want to do," Tails answered, "Silver was wanted us to go to his wedding."

"He hasn't been hitched yet?" Rouge questioned.

"There's a funny story behind that," Tails admitted, "They pushed it back until you came back from your espionage. I guess they didn't want me to feel lonely."

"So what has it been like with me being gone?" Rouge asked.

"I'll admit, it was hard," Tails answered, "the first few days were horrible, after that it was a bit easier to manage. Vanilla did thanksgiving this year, but I didn't go. It didn't feel right, being there without you."

"And what makes you say that?" Rouge asked.

"Please Rouge, I see what you do to turkey," Tails answered, "and yet, you don't even gain a pound."

Rouge couldn't help but giggle a little bit; turkey had something worse to fear than Sonic.

"I work out you know," Rouge replied.

"Really? Because it seems like your skinny all the time," Tails replied.

"I'm positive," Rouge replied, "now don't be an ass, we got stuff to do tomorrow."

"Fine," Tails sighed playfully, "but we have plenty of "catching up" to do."

The rest of the night was fun filled; the two month absence from each other was filled with love from both Tails and Rouge. It wasn't a proper welcoming gift, but Mobius had strange people, and even more strange things. And as Christmas was drawing near, not a single creature stirred as moaning came through the walls of the penthouse, and then screams of ecstasy.

* * *

**Looks like Tails and Rouge was placed on Santa's "naughty" list. Sorry if the lemon was rusty, I hadn't done this in a while. So there you have it, chapter two, see you whenever I get back to you.**


	3. Deck the Halls and Snow the Malls

**How are you today? After some discussion with The Fanfic Writers Block on Facebook, I will be featuring one of my OC's. Who will it be? You have to read to find out.**

* * *

**Chapter three: Deck the Halls and Snow the Malls**

Tails and Rouge were strongly asleep; their clothes were spread out along the ground after last night's fun. Tails was the first to wake up, finding the love of his life using his chest fur as a pillow; she was wrapped around his neck tightly and didn't budge easily. Tails wiggled free of Rouge's grasp and got his clothes on and walked to the living room to be greeted by Orbot.

"Morning Tails!" Orbot greeted, "would you like to have coffee today?"

"Not today," Tails answered, "how did the soundproofing hold up?"

"It worked like a charm," Orbot answered, "I didn't hear a thing, probably because I was turned off. No matter, what are the plans for today?"

"Well Rouge is off to do Christmas shopping," Tails explained, "we just need to check out the club for the final touches, and after that is a blank."

"Should we leave coffee?" Orbot asked.

"What's up with you and coffee?" Tails questioned.

Orbot shrugged the question as Tails left a note, then walked out the door with his metallic companion. Tails hated the secrecy that he's been doing for the past two months, but it was absolutely worth it if it worked.

* * *

Rouge woke up from her sleep, a bit sad knowing that Tails wasn't with her. She got up from her position and stretched her body and wings as she grabbed her clothes and put them on. Rouge walked out to the living room and saw all the present that she was curious about, but went against her will as she read the note Tails left for her.

_"Hey batgirl," _Tails' note began, _"Orbot and I went to the club; apparently people are crazy about eggnog this time of the year. Sorry to leave you like this, but business calls. Maybe if you took it off the speed dial… anyway, have a nice day and I'll see you soon batgirl. Love, Tails."_

Rouge let out a small laugh as she read the part about her club and speed dial, to tell the truth it was on number nine on her phone. Rouge picked up her fur coat and phone as she walked out the door and to the mall.

Tails and Orbot took the employee entrance as he made it to Club Rouge, it was almost opening time and there were a lot of thirsty people outside. As Tails walked in, Natalia and Dominic were finishing the final decorations.

"So how bad is it?" Tails asked.

"Its bad out there," Natalia answered, "we got angry, cold and thirsty people that want in, and we're only five minutes from opening! Can't these people wait a bit more?"

"Open the doors up early," Tails replied.

Dominic nodded in agreement as he went for the front doors and unlocked it and running back to not get trampled in the process. Tails had considerably more income than when Rouge was running it, there was more of everything and it helped out in the end, despite all the investments. The Winter Extreme Gear Races were on the TV's that were installed, all were flat screens, seeing as it they became popular this time of the year. As Tails was busy looking over everything from the bar, he didn't notice the individual that sat down at the bar: Wave the Swallow.

"Oh, didn't see you there," Tails said.

"Is that you Tails?" Wave asked, "You're not as short as I remember."

"Yes, it's me," Tails answered, "A lot of things happened in the past two months, need anything?"

"Nah, just trying to beat the cold," Wave admitted, "its cold out there."

"You don't say," Tails agreed, "so how come you're not at the Extreme Gear Races?"

"I accidentally ripped a tendon in one of my legs," Wave answered, "as it turns out, running down an iced rooftop is not a good idea, How come your not there?"

"I turned it down," Tails answered, "got too many other things in my life now for racing."

"Oh yeah, heard that you and Rouge are a couple now," Wave replied, "How's that working out for you?"

"Depends, does Jet still give you that hot sex you told me about when you were hammered?" Tails countered.

"That only happened once!" Wave protested blushing hard, "and for your information, yes, he still does."

"Then there's my answer," Tails replied.

"You may not be as short, but now you're twice a pain," Wave complained.

"Get used to it," Tails replied laughing.

* * *

Rouge wandered aimlessly, trying to find Tails the right presents. It was easy and simple, considering he had plenty of interests, but that proved hard seeing she didn't know what to get. As she wondered for what seemed like hours on end until she bumped into Amy.

"Oh, didn't see you there," Rouge said.

"Well if it isn't Rouge!" Amy greeted, "what brings you to this side of the world?"

"Just trying to find something that Tails will like," Rouge answered, "he has way too many interests for a kitsune."

"Well what did you expect?" Amy asked, "just two months ago he normal."

"And he was also feeing up Natalia," Rouge reminded, "but enough about that, I still need to find something for Tails."

"How about I help?" Amy suggested.

"Oh you shouldn't," Rouge assured.

"Too late," Amy replied.

Rouge decided not to debate as Amy dragged her from different parts to the mall to find the perfect present for Tails, though she had her doubts that it would be something that he would actually like it.

* * *

Tails overlooked the entire club as alcohol was burned like it was fire; they ran out much earlier than expected so they closed down early. Tails sat down on a stool as he reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a small box and starred at it as if he was in a staring contest.

"What do you have there?" Natalia asked.

"It's nothing!" Tails answered putting the box back in his hand.

"Well, looks like the mystery fox is going to have a fun time," Natalia replied.

"Oh come on, it's not what you think!" Tails protested.

"Tails and Rouge sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Natalia teased.

"IT'S NOT A RING!" Tails shouted.

"Fine, be like that," Natalia replied, "see you tomorrow."

"If we can open," Tails reminded.

"Yeah, if," Natalia agreed.

Natalia grabbed her coat as she walked out the front doors and left Tails and Orbot back at the club. Tails starred back down at the box and opened it, revealing a golden band with a diamond piece.

"Plans for the future?" Orbot asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Tails answered, "getting the money for this is no cakewalk."

"But you managed," Orbot replied.

"True, I did," Tails agreed.

Tails put the small box back in his hoodie pocket as he was followed by Orbot, clicked the lights off and locked the doors up for the afternoon as he walked back to the penthouse. The snow blurred his vision as he waded his way through.

* * *

"So what do you think about this?" Amy asked.

Rouge looked at what Amy presented; it was an Advanced Flight Extreme Gear that Tails wanted for some time.

"This will do," Rouge said, "thanks Amy for helping out, tell Big Blue happy holidays."

The snow could be seen through the windows as it began to cover up the windows and barricade the doors. Ensuring that getting out would not be easy.

"So, how long can you stay in a snowed mall?" Amy asked.

"You got to be kidding me," Rouge sighed, "oh well, let's pick a spot and get used to sitting."

Rouge took a seat on a mall bench with Tails' present sitting on her lap; Amy took a seat by her as she fell asleep on the bench.

_"'Out of all days, why did it have to be a Monday?" _Rouge wondered, _'don't worry Tails, I'll be back soon._

That was easier than done as power was cut off to the mall, leaving Rouge and Amy in the dark.

"Dammit," Rouge mumbled under her breath.

* * *

**So we have a ring, an Extreme Gear and a snowed up mall with cheesy music playing, AND has no power. What could possibly go wrong? Make sure to review and tell your friends or your cake will be a lie! Oh wait, it already is but don't let Pedobear find out.**


	4. Whiteouts and Oppertunities Pt1

**Aloha! There's news, but I'll let you read first.**

* * *

**Chapter four: Whiteouts And Opportunities Pt1**

Rouge sat in the no powered mall for thirty minutes straight, stretching whenever she got cramps. She grew tired of something to happen so she took it into her own hands as she took the Extreme Gear and went to the industrial sized windows.

_'This looks easy,' _Rouge thought, _'I've seen Tails do this before and he makes it looks easy. Now where's on button for this thing?'_

After a few tries of figuring out the new board, Rouge later found out on how to turn it on was to stand on it. After messing with the controls and instructions, she broke her way through the windows and out to the whitened land outside.

* * *

Tails walked through the near blinding conditions as he pulled his hood over his head, Orbot had frozen up as he was carried In Tails' tails as he walked. There seemed to be no end to the snow as it seemed to get deeper.

_'Where am I in this forsaken city?' _Tails wondered.

As he pondered the question, Tails heard the sound of breaking glass. He looked up to see Rouge on an Extreme Gear, and one that was a new model as well.

"Batgirl!" Tails shouted, "What are you doing up there?"

The only answer to his question was getting swept up as Rouge lost control, taking them both further into the sky.

"Sorry about that," Rouge answered, "It's harder than it looks."

"It's fine," Tails assured, "Let me work it."

Tails moved onto the feet platforms and began to control it as Rouge latched on. Tails guided them closer to the ground as he went through the snow blinded city, barely missing trash cans and obstacles as they approached a large snow ramp.

"Please tell me that you're not going to do that," Rouge begged.

"Sorry Rouge, but old habits die hard," Tails admitted as he hit the ramp.

Tails and Rouge went soaring through the air, high above the ground. While Rouge was freaking out, Tails was taking in the sights as he flew the Extreme Gear without missing a beat, he missed being in the air, let alone on an Extreme Gear. Tails descended his height as he came into view of their penthouse.

"Okay, I'm going to set us down," Tails announced balancing the weight.

"Do you remember how?" Rouge asked.

"Do you want the truth, or a positive answer?" Tails asked.

"Please tell me you didn't forget," Rouge begged.

"I did," Tails admitted.

Tails lost control of the balance as he tried to keep it on course, but failed to do so as he slammed through one of the penthouse windows and sent them tumbling and flying head over heels. Tails landed on top of Rouge as they stopped tumbling, both were blushing hard.

"Well, this is a bit awkward," Tails said.

"Yeah, it is," Rouge agreed blushing hard, "But I'm not blushing on where your hands are, more like what we're sitting under."

Tails looked to see that his hands were positioned underneath her breasts; he quickly moved them and looked up to see a mistletoe hanging above them. Tails blushed a bit as he stood up, bringing Rouge up with him.

"Should we kiss?" Tails asked.

"We could," Rouge answered, "but what if I didn't want a kiss?"

"Then what do you want?" Tails asked confused.

Rouge only giggled as he went up to one of his fox ears and whispered the only words she needed to say.

"This batgirl is on Santa's naughty list," Rouge whispered.

Tails could only facepalm at his slow catching on, how did he not see the signs earlier? He threw the thoughts away as he kissed Rouge underneath the mistletoe, feeling her sides as he slowly pulled her outfit down. Rouge stopped him in the process, leaving him confused.

"Too fast?" Tails asked.

"No, you were going good," Rouge assured, "But wouldn't you want to unwrap your present while it's underneath the tree?"

"Now, your just messing with me," Tails replied.

"I am," Rouge replied giggling, "Sorry if your present isn't what you expected."

"The board?" Tails asked, "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but I remembered on how you liked to race on them," Rouge replied, "besides, I think it would be good seeing you ride these things again."

"You rode them too," Tails reminded.

"Yeah! For five minutes!" Rouge complained, "I'll stick to the go-carts and the robots that capture Amy all the time.

"That does happen a lot," Tails replied.

Rouge picked the Extreme Gear and handed it to Tails, who took it without hesitation.

"So what do you say?" Rouge asked, "Can you go to the races, please?"

"Okay," Tails agreed, "You get to see me race."

"Thanks, kit," Rouge replied hugging Tails, "If you win, you get something nice."

"And if I don't win?" Tails questioned.

"You still get something," Rouge answered, "just not as good."

Tails chuckled as he brought Rouge in close and hugged her hard; there was something about the whole situation that felt so ironic, like a poorly written adventure story that has the main character getting poked in the back with a stick. But it wasn't that scenario, because Tails was going to the air again.

And not to forget, his second wind.

* * *

**Here it is, Chapter four! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been occupied with other stories, family, friends, stories and other things that is a bunch of bullshit. Sorry, had to throw that out there. Also, sorry that the chapters are so short, but the next chapter will be longer, I swear! Now that we have the boring stuff out of the way, on to the news.**

**AN1: I will be doing more lemons in the story and in the future, so don't worry your lemon perverted mind.**

**AN2: I'm going to make a story called The OC Love Compilation soon, have an OC couple and you're too lazy to do it? PM me, and they will be in. Just a few things: Has to be in the Sonic Universe, and it can't be yaoi. I fucking hate yaoi! (Sorry yaoi lovers, I don't hate what you read, I just don't like guy on guy.)**

AN3: I would like to thank my buddy Strate for his support to this wonderful pairing that I love so much, reading right now? Thanks for supporting! Oh, and everybody else that reads.

**Adios!**


	5. Whiteouts and Oppertunities Pt2

**Aloha! There's something interesting to tell, but I'll let you read.**

* * *

**Chapter five: Whiteouts And Opportunities Pt2**

A few days after getting his new board, Tails waited in the pits of the stadium for the race to begin. His new outfit was suited for the cold weather and harsh terrain of the snowy track. He wore a heavy brown coat that covered his body, a pair of regular blue jeans and his signature blue goggles on his head. Tails looked down at his universal watch that told the time and date, though he knew what the time was. He kept looking at the date of the month:

_'December 22nd, 2012,' _Tails thought. (Not using the comic or Sonic X year)

The cheers of fans signaled the beginning of the race as Tails picked his board and headed through the exit of the pits as he broke to the surface of the stadium.

* * *

Rouge, Amy, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles sat in a private booth as they overlooked the stadium, with binoculars in their hands and peanuts only an arm span away.

"There he is!" Amy announced pointing to Tails down below.

The group saw Tails as he walked to Jet and Storm in a casual manner, stretching and getting loose before the race.

"He looks so calm," Knuckles noticed.

"He hasn't stopped racing for long," Sonic reminded.

Rouge was utterly nulled to their conversation as she looked over her kitsune with wondering eyes. Wandering what he'll do, or what he'll say. It was a bit stalkerish, but that was logic was thrown out of the window considering that they were dating.

Though, it made her wonder…

* * *

Tails took his position next to Jet and Storm as he finished his stretches and took his position.

"Well, hello there shorty!" Jet taunted, "Where's Sonic? Too scared to race on his own?"

"First off, I'm not short," Tails replied, "second; Sonic is sitting up there waiting for me to wipe your bird ass across the racetrack.

"Ha! We'll see about that!" Jet replied in a cocky manner, "What makes you think that you'll be winning?

**_(Now playing "U Mad Bro?" by teamheadkick)_**

"Watch me," Tails answered.

Jet barely had a chance for a comeback as Tails took off, getting through the gates first and already blowing past the first turn. Jet jumped onto his board after he managed to get the snow out of his face and trailed past him, the same with Storm, though he was in front of Jet.

* * *

"Look, he's gone!" Sonic announced looking through his binoculars.

Rouge snatched the binoculars out of Sonic's hand and looked through to see Tails soaring through the air as he passed through the rings that hung in the air, giving him speed and air. A perverted smirk only grew on her face as perverted thoughts came to her mind.

_'I'll need some strong wine,' _Rouge though as she handed the binoculars back.

* * *

Tails landed on the ground and used the momentum that it caused to gain a considerable lead on Jet and Storm. He felt his adrenaline pump through him as he hit another ramp and busted multiple tricks before landing in the air. Tails looked behind to see Jet get in front of Storm and slowly gain on him.

"You're mine, foxy!" Jet shouted.

Tails didn't reply as he sat down on his board and let his weight do the work. He and Jet were both tied for first as he kept looking over at Tails.

"Are you trying to let me win?" Jet asked.

"I tasted hawk the other day, it tasted good," Tails answered.

Jet was confused at his answer, even more confused when Tails did the trollface as he went down a tunnel below the stadium. Jet merely shook it away as he looked to the front, only to be greeted by a wall as he smacked it dead on. Tails stood back up on his board as he came back up and shredded the next turn, got finished with the first lap and moving on to the second lap of the race.

* * *

The group winced as Jet made impacted with the wall, Sonic did most of the wincing, considering that Jet was his rival. They saw Tails come out from the tunnel exit and begin the second lap as he grinded a small rail on the first curve.

"Hey Shadow, how pissed do you think Jet is?" Knuckles asked.

"Not sure, why?" Shadow asked.

"I saw Tails doing the trollface," Knuckles answered.

"In that case, very pissed," Shadow answered.

* * *

As Tails rounded the second corner of the stadium as he burned through the track, he grinding a little to boost his air meter on his board. As the made his way to the third corner of the race, he looked up to see a shadow.

A very large shadow, with the size of a flagship.

"Ohhohohoho!" Eggman's laughter boomed over the speakers.

**_(End song)_**

Tails stopped and got off his board as he looked up towards the ship in the sky, both Jet and Storm blew past him as they crossed the finish. Though they were both celebrating, nobody was cheering for them.

"Attention annoying fox!" Eggman's voice blared through the speakers, "make no attempt to stop my evil plan, or I will turn you into my next dinner!"

"When did you start eating people?" Tails questioned.

Knuckles was breaking through the glass as he pounded away at it, breaking off pieces and eventually shattering it as he jumped through the window. Followed by Sonic, Shadow, Amy and Rouge as they landed next to Tails.

"What do you want, Egghead?" Sonic demanded.

"What I want?" Eggman questioned, "What I want is to make the Eggman Empire, but that's not possible because you keep intervening! So, I'm just going to kill you all in glorious hellfire!"

A large white beam started to become visible as the flagship began to fly over the stadium, with every intent of killing Tails and the group.

"It's a shame that it had to end this way," Eggman commented, "I heard that hedgehog is a great meal for singles!"

More of Eggman's laughter followed as the white beam continued to charge. Tails merely turned the other and started to run; followed by everyone else the stadium was cleared of people. As he and the rest of the group got underground, there was a white flash of energy.

Then the world went black…

* * *

**So, Tails was trolling Jet AND has to deal with Eggman?! What could possibly happen next?! Oh wait, I know! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm VERY sorry that these things are short. I wanted to do more with this, but what fun would it be for the next chapter? Anyway, here's the news:**

AN: Like many people, I now have a Steam account and I've been playing the HELL out of Team Fortress 2. If you have a Steam account, show me some love and look me up so we can play together! I'd like to see what you guys/girls/robots like to play.

**AN2: Auditions for TOLC (The OC Love Compilation) are still open IF you have an OC couple pairing that you want to do. If you have one, please, don't be afraid to put in your review, there's no bad pairings! Well, there's TailsxCream, and that's weird, because foxes are higher on the food chain. So… Cream? You became a meal!**

**AN3: Slender Man is a scary son of a bitch. So, as a tribute to him, I'll be sleeping with a nightlight. Let me say this: Amnesia has NOTHING on Slender Man! Or it could, voice your opinion in your review if you like!**


	6. The Fat Man With A Gender Gun Pt1

**Aloha! Sorry that I haven't updated. I've been on a writer's block lately and I've been playing WAY to much Team Fortress 2. With that being said, here's a new chapter that has a blend of WTF to it. AND, before you read. This is just a small experiment. Nothing permanent.**

* * *

**Chapter six: The Fat Man with a Gender Gun Pt1**

"Ohohohoho!" Eggman laughed manically, "There goes that hedgehog and all his annoying friends!

Eggman's flagship began to leave the stadium in shambles; he was impressed by his own work. Especially when he saw the tunnel Tails go through get destroyed in his own carnage. As he began to leave, G.U.N. jets and helicopters began to fly towards his ship.

"So, they want to pick a fight with ME?" Eggman demanded, "Very well, they will have their fight!"

Eggman hit a few buttons on the main dashboard, making cannons and guns appear on the long strip of the ship.

"Fire!" Eggman commanded.

On his word, the guns lit up wildfire, making the G.U.N. helicopters and jets have problems as they dodged the projectiles to the best of their abilities. One of the helicopters was hit as it plummeted into the stadium. The rest of the helicopters and fighter jets seemed to back off.

"Take that!" Eggman taunted, "That'll teach you to mess with my genius!"

Eggman's flagship began to fly away from the stadium, leaving his victory mark there.

* * *

Tails was the first one to wake up from his unconscious state; he tried to find the center of gravity as he stumbled over the rubble and other unconscious people as he made his way over to the mirrors. As he looked into them, he noticed that his appearance his different. He had longer hair, and a more curvy body.

And to top it all off? He had breasts, large ones too. (Let your imagination run on that one.)

_'oh crap,' _Tails thought, _'I got turned into a freaking chick!'_

Tails backed away from the mirror after 'she' realized what happened. Eggman created a weapon that was supposed to kill them, but it only seemed to turn him, out of all people, into the opposite gender. Rouge was the next one to wake up as she tried to figure out where she was.

And then, she saw Tails.

"What happened to you?" Rouge asked, obviously confused.

"I decided to have transgender surgery." Tails sarcastically answered.

Tails covered her mouth with her hands when she heard her voice; it was high pitched and feminine sounding. She blushed, mostly out of confusion. Out of all people, why did it have to be her that got the bad end of the stick?

"Why did this have to have to happen to me?" Tails asked, complaining.

"It's not that bad," Rouge assured, "It could've been worse."

"What could be worse than this?" Tails questioned.

"How about death?" Rouge suggested.

"True," Tails admitted, "There's always that."

"So calm your tits," Rouge replied.

"What do you mean by 'calm my tits?'" Tails asked.

'It's a female expression," Rouge answered, "can we go? I don't want to be here in this place when it falls."

Tails nodded in agreement as she grabbed her board went above ground. The tunnel was partially blocked, but was easily climbed over as they stepped outside. The cold air was felt good to feel against their fur and skin. They both spotted the wreckage of the downed helicopter and its pilot laying outside, holding his sides.

"What happened?" Rouge asked, walking over to him.

"I got clipped," the pilot answered, "my back rotor was hit and I fell, luckily I landed in the stadium."

"Will the chopper run?" Tails asked.

"Nada," the pilot answered, "When did you go transgender?"

"Long story," Rouge admitted.

"More like fifty minute story," Tails commented, "is the device still good?"

"It is," the pilot answered.

"Wait, what device?" Rouge asked.

"Remember that Anti-Gravity Device I was working on?" Tails asked.

"Of course I do," Rouge answered, "What about it?"

"Well…" Tails began.

Tails began to tell the story of how he became a G.U.N. engineer, how he was given access to the compounds facilities, and how he managed to get the card. It was confusing at first, but after a few seconds it clicked for her, thus, making it easier on her.

"And all of this happens in two months?" Rouge asked.

"Every single thing," Tails answered, "I keep the Anti-Gravity Device in Jake's helicopter."

"For a few reasons," the pilot named Jake commented.

"Can you get a call out?" Rouge asked.

"I can try," Jake answered.

Jake scrambled to the pilot seat, leaving Tails and Rouge by themselves.

"What if it's permanent?" Rouge asked.

"No idea," Tails admitted, "but we just have to keep hope alive."

"Will we be able to change you back?" Rouge asked/.

"It's possible," Tails answered, "We'll just have to figure out what caused it."

"Good news," Jake interjected, "we have a chopper coming our way."

As the last word slipped, a helicopter landed in the stadium. Tails grabbed a case from the Anti-Gravity Device and climbed onto the chopper along with Rouge and Jake.

"Take us to that flagship," Rouge ordered.

"Are you crazy?" the pilot asked, "he'll just blow us out of the sky!"

"Do you want to be castrated?" Tails asked in a threatening tone.

With that being said, the pilot quickly changed his mind as he took off and took to the skies. Tails sat down as he opened up the case and strapped the Anti-Gravity Device onto her wrist. She approached the chopper door as she strapped her board on and jumped out, Using the draft from the chopper to keep her accelerated in the air.

"You sure this will work?" Jake asked.

"Never know until you try," Tails answered, shouting over the wind.

As the chopper began to approach the flagship, rockets begin to fly. Tails used the speed to dash forward and activated the Anti-Gravity Device, effectively throwing the rockets off course and eventually falling out of the sky. Tails did this again when another volley of rockets, only to get the same outcome as before. As the chopper began to approach the flagship, Eggman's voice came out through some hidden speakers.

"You think you're so clever?" Eggman asked, "Very well, so… GET A LOAD OF THIS!"

A blue ball shot out from the flagship, it smacked the front of the chopper as it went through the chopper and through the other side.

"I can't hold her!" the pilot warned, "we'll have to set her down!"

As the final word slipped, the blue ball came back as it landed, making a familiar ticking sound.

"It's that…?" Jake asked, "It's an EMP!"

As Jake said the final word, a blue electrical impulse went out as the chopper crashed into the flagship.

"You asshole!" Tails shouted.

"Oh stop complaining," Eggman replied, "Now, it's just me and you."

The front of the ship began to open as a large robot appeared on the front.

"Now, let's fight," Eggman declared, "If you win, you get changed back."

"And if I lose?" Tails asked.

"You die," Eggman answered.

With that being said, Eggman's robot began to send out rockets from the pods on its back.

* * *

**And here's where I literally draw the line! I don't ask much, but I would like it if you could PLEASE leave a review about this chapter! I went out of my comfort zone in making Tails into a girl. Also when you're reviewing, I have decided to do a Chapter Question for every chapter I do. So the question is: **

**From all the Sonic games you've played, which one is your favorite? Mine is Sonic Generations.**

Adios!


	7. The Fat Man With A Gender Gun Pt2

**Aloha! There's nothing new, though I will say HAPPY FUCKING HALLOWEEN! Here's a treat for when you're tricking.**

* * *

**Chapter seven: The Fat Man with a Gender Gun Pt2**

Rockets were flying as Tails tried to dodge them and even using the Anti-Gravity Device to slow the rockets down. But it simply wasn't enough, they kept coming from seemingly nowhere, what's even more is that there seemed to be an endless supply of rockets coming out of Eggman's robot. As she moved in to close, she was smacked back, hitting the ground hard.

"Ow!" Tails complained, "Who punches a girl in the breast?"

"You managed to stop my plan back at the jungle," Eggman reminded, blaring over some speakers, "but now, you WILL NOT stop me this time!"

"What is your plan?" Tails questioned, "The only thing I've seen is you attempting to build a dead empire!"

"Silence!" Eggman roared, "When I make my dream, I will make you my personal servant!"

"Yeah? Go fuck yourself!" Tails shouted, "I will never be a servant, and I sure as hell won't be yours, fatty!"

As if Tails hit an emotional button, the robot raised its metallic fist, only to be slammed down. She thought she would embrace a quick death, but she only found relief as she saw a familiar black hedgehog holding the metallic limb.

"Shadow?" Tails asked, "How did you get here?"

Shadow only had to hold up a Chaos Emerald to get his point across.

"You find a way to change yourself back," Shadow commanded, holding the limb up, "I'll deal with Eggman personally."

Tails nodded as she got to her feet, grabbed the remains of her board and dashed for the door to the Engineering Deck. She managed to get in just before the other metallic arm smashed down, leaving a hole in the deck.

"You can plot world domination," Shadow began, "you can frame Faker, you can lie about who I was back when the Black Arms invaded. But, I will NOT let you turn my friends into women!"

Shadow threw the arm off, reached towards his wrists and clicked the golden bands off.

"Now, time to die!" Shadow threatened.

* * *

Jake woke up in the wreckage first and climbed out to see Shadow and a large robot fighting. Rouge woke up next and clutched her head in somewhat throbbing pain.

"Well, at least we're not getting shot at," Jake noted.

"I'd rather be shot at than have a migraine," Rouge replied, complaining.

Jake climbed to the front to see the pilot was dead from the crash.

"We need to find a way to shut the defenses down," Rouge said.

"No kidding," Jake agreed, "how about that hole in the deck?"

Rouge nodded as they both sprinted for the hole, barely missing the rockets and Shadow's Chaos Spears. They both jumped in just in time before Eggman launched rockets on them.

* * *

Tails traveled through the Engineering Deck, peeking into the rooms to see if there was any schematic of the white beam that turned her into a woman. She trudged forward until she saw a door called "Weapon Control Room." Tails walked in as she saw a familiar sight:

The DNA Modifier.

_'Didn't I blow this thing up?' _Tails thought.

Tails threw the question away as she approached the old machine, inspecting every inch of it. It had a fresh coat of paint on it, bright red with the Eggman logo in the middle of it. Tails pried the doors open to see a bunch of wires connected to an energy sphere. She disconnected the wires and carefully took it out and juggled it in her hands.

_'That seemed easy,' _Tails thought.

"Warning!" the ship AI blared, "weapon energy source removed, now activating lockdown program."

The doors to the room began to lock up as Tails was stranded inside the room. Red lights began to flash, along with an annoying siren that began to give her a headache. Tails looked underneath The DNA Modifier to see the weapon that fed it power, it was connected to clamps that kept it in the ship.

_'Time to go to work,' _Tails thought.

* * *

Rouge and Jake wandered through the corridors of the Main Deck of the ship, looking for the main control room. They both peeked in various rooms to see if it was the control room. As they continued down the corridor, they approached a door called "Master Control Room."

"How convenient," Rouge commented.

Jake let out a small chuckle as he opened the door to the room to reveal computer monitors that controlled Eggman's weapons.

"Well then, let's get smashing," Jake said, cocking his pistol.

Rouge nodded in agreement as she grabbed a convenient fire axe and started swinging. Jake put caps in the monitors as they began to shut down the systems.

* * *

Tails made his way down to the energy beam and slapped the board pieces into the clamps, breaking them off as the weapon fell out of the sky, along with parts of the catwalks. She walked over to The DNA Modifier and stepped in, strapping herself as she fell out of the ship and made a fast plummet to the ground.

_'Okay, this was a REALLY bad idea!' _Tails thought, becoming sick to her stomach.

Tails began to spin out of control as she went down to the ground faster, and faster, and faster. It was a rollercoaster gone horribly wrong. She flipped around in the air, getting nauseated pretty quickly in the process.

* * *

G.U.N HQ was in a hive of activity as Commander Tower walked around to the stations, checking to see if they were at peak proficiency. As he walked around, a random private walked up to him, giving him a salute.

"Sir!" the solder began, "we just received reports that Eggman's weapon fell out of the sky!"

"It fell?" Tower questioned, "is that even possible, to have your own weapon fall from your ship?"

"There's more," the soldier continued, "we also received reports that the ships defenses were shut down, allowing our air force to attack."

Tower nodded as he walked to the front of the Control Room, taking a full look at the satellite imaging that had Eggman's ship. It was certainly a weird time of the year for him to attack, usually he never attacks when it's so close to Christmas, let alone New Year's Eve.

"The men are ready when you are," the soldier reminded.

"Very well," Tower decided, "send in the air force, I want that ship destroyed and Eggman dead with it!"

A large **_"OORAH!"_** sound was heard through the room, even though Tower never tried to be inspirational, he surly played the part well. As he walked back to his chair and sat down, a smile grew on his face, one that was more out of plain happiness than anything else.

* * *

Rouge and Jake ran up to the deck to see that Shadow has finished of the robot in the most gruesome way possible.

"So, how do we get off?" Jake asked.

As he said that, the fighter jets came in as they launched rockets at the ship. Shadow grabbed both Rouge's and Jake's hand as he Chaos Controlled their way out. Reappearing by The DNA Modifier, and the Female Tails who was puking very badly.

"There's a way of getting rid of your lunch," Jake commented.

Tails held up her middle finger as she walked over and looked up to see the ship exploding. Somehow, it was a very beautiful sight to see, and none of them knew why, but it was. Maybe it was marking the end of Eggman's crazy plot for good? Or was it something else? They merely threw these questions away as they continued to look up.

What's even more, Tails could finally think about the future without doubts.

* * *

**Here you go guys, the chapter that I oh so promised! I originally planned this to come out before Halloween, but since I have a hectic schedule, not that much time to write and bad organizing skills, I can't get much done. Now here's the Chatper question of the day, two actually.**

**Question 1: There's lots of LP'ers on Youtube, such as theRadBrad, Pewdiepie, Shibby2142 and one of my personal favorites: Clementj642. What is your favorite LP'er?**

Question 2: I usually don't question my work, and how I do it. But I decided to give you, as a reader, a small voice. So, here's my question: What do you want to see more of from me in the future? Like romance, adventure, etc. (not horror, because I suck at it)

Those are my questions, please leave your answer, a nice review and have a nice day!

Slender Man: Or I kill you.

Me: OH SHI-!

*connection lost*


	8. Perfect Future

**Aloha! There's nothing new to talk about, but MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! And a shout out to all the other religions that celebrate differently. Sorry for putting this off for so bloody long. But here it is, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter eight: Perfect Future**

Rouge sat around the medical rooms of G.U.N., waiting for Tails to come back out as a guy. Though it was entertaining at first to see her freak out, it became boring and a bit scary to even think about. She began to feel tired as she fell asleep on the waiting bench.

* * *

Tails laid on a medical stretcher wearing nothing but a medical gown, with a large ray pointing at her. She has sat this way for at least two hours now, waiting for the Gender Gun to be calibrated.

"Are we almost done?" Tails asked, "as much as I like the smell of antibiotics, it's starting to numb my nose."

"Hold on," Mason answered, "One more minute."

"You said that last time!" Tails complained.

"Yeah, now we mean that," Markus replied.

"How much do you two get paid anyway?" Tails asked.

"Enough," both Markus and Mason answered.

* * *

"Hey, Rouge," a familiar voice whispered.

Rouge mumbled something unintelligent in her sleep as she woke up to Knuckles sitting next to her. She straightened up and stretched as she worked the kinks in her wings.

"Hey, Knuckles," Rouge replied, "How did you get in here?"

"They let me," Knuckles answered, "There's something that I wanted to tell you a month ago."

"What about?" Rouge asked.

"It's Julie-Su," Knuckles answered, "She's… pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Rouge questioned, "Well, congrats! I hope you make a good father! But, why did you tell me?"

"No idea actually," Knuckles admitted, "It's probably because that you're dating Tails, I've actually pictured you and him to be a great married couple."

"R-really?" Rouge asked, blushing slightly.

"Oh yeah," Knuckles answered, "I just hope that one of you and him reach that point eventually."

"I'm sure we will," Rouge assured, "one day."

"Well, what about you?" Knuckles asked, "Are you happy with what you have?"

"How can I not be?" Rouge questioned.

Knuckles let out a small chuckle as his reply.

""I bet it's hard to hate a fox with eleven inches," Knuckles commented.

Rouge's face lit up like a Christmas tree, mostly due to his comment.

"Hey, I don't ask you about your sex life!" Rouge complained.

Knuckles busted out laughing at Rouge's response.

* * *

After a few hours of waiting, Tails was finally transformed into a guy. He slowly worked his muscles out as he got out of the medical bed, and eventually walking around his room, just to get the feeling back in his legs.

"Any changes?" Mason asked.

"No noticeable ones," Tails answered, "Are we done here? I'd like to get going."

"We're done here," Mason answered, "Happy Hanukkah."

Tails had a confused look on his face, but merely shrugged it away as he went to the changing room, got back into his normal clothes and walked out into the brightly lit corridors of the GUN medical wing. For some reason, he was happy to see the clear white walls, the tiled floors and a flirty bat he loves sitting on a bench.

"You have no idea how much I like being a guy again," Tails commented.

"I thought you enjoyed being a girl," Rouge replied.

"As fun as it was to have an out of body experience, the last thing I need is competition on who has the bigger breasts." Tails assured.

"Can't disagree with that," Rouge agreed, "Besides, chances are you'd be the woman of the relationship if that was the case.

"I'm not wanting to prove that." Tails replied.

Rouge let out a small giggle at Tails' response, he only playfully shoved her. As they walked together, holding each other's hand as they walked outside to the white snow paradise. It looked so beautiful this time of the year, but they didn't stop to look at it as they kept walking for their penthouse. Tails took a seat on the couch, followed by Rouge who sat in his lap.

"Weird week?" Tails asked.

"You have no idea," Rouge answered, looking a bit sad.

"What's wrong with you?" Tails asked.

"It's nothing," Rouge assured, "I just wish for something more in our lives."

"Like what?" Tails questioned.

"What I want is a family," Rouge answered, "We could have a kid."

"Are we ready for something like that?" Tails asked.

"We're more than ready, darling." Rouge answered.

A smile grew across Tails' face, he was ready for the future. In a way of saying, they were both ready. With Tails becoming an adult and gender swapping. And with Rouge, by coming along for the ride. Tails picked her up bridal style as they went to the bedroom to kick it off.

**_(This is a lime, sorry for those who wanted a lemon.)_**

  
Moans of pleasure and screams of ecstacy came from the bedroom as they were having the time of their lives. With every thrust and pound that Tails made brought him and Rouge closer to their climax as they went past a single round of pleasure. They would always swap spots, with Tails being on top for a moment to Rouge being on top, always making the role swap whenever they pleased.

At they ended their fun plenty of minutes later, they had exhausted all their energy and strength into their pleasure. Tails laid on the bed, with Rouge using his chest as a pillow as they tried to catch their breath again.

"That… was amazing," Rouge panted.

"Yeah… it was," Tails replied.

Tails finally passed out, along with Rouge as they asked what they wanted for. It a surprising thing that they had such a strong relationship, even how much time has passed between them. With Rouge going on her espionage and Tails finding a job to keep money flowing in.

Either way, they were just happy to be together, with no distractions, no espionages. No nothing, just each other.

* * *

**Happy holidays to all who waited! Think of this as a holiday present, sorry that I put this off for a bloody long time. But here you go, a present! Now for the holiday question: I was watching Youtube clips of embarrassing moments that happen in online matches (Like Halo 4.) And I wanted to ask: Have you had an embarrassing moment in an online match?**


	9. Starting the Family

**Aloha! There's nothing new to talk about, but early happy late New Year! I put this out because I love you all so freakin' much; this chapter also marks the end of this story. I hope you guys had a nice time, and if you didn't, I promise to make the next one better.**

* * *

**Chapter nine: Starting the Family**

"Happy new year!" Sonic exclaimed, halfway drunk off of champagne.

A small party was thrown in the penthouse for Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Tails and Rouge for the New Year. They were ready as the next person: to usher in a new year of happiness and excitement for themselves and the rest of the world. Sonic stumbled around in his drunkenness, bumping into furniture as he went.

"I'm glad you could throw this party for us." Amy complimented, "We really need to get together and do this more often."

"Sorry it's not much." Tails replied, "We couldn't get much of anything up in time."

"Nonsense!" Knuckles assured, "You did great, better than how well I decorate anyway."

"In other words, he lets me do all the decorating." Julie-Su corrected.

"Oh haha." Knuckles sarcastically laughed.

"Hey, has anybody seen the birthday boy?" Sonic asked, still drunk.

Everybody laughed at the cobalt blue hedgehogs' drunkenness, even Shadow, despite being pretty emotionless.

"So where did Rouge sneak off to?" Amy asked, "I thought she would be the one getting drunk off of cheap champagne."

"She had an errand to run." Tails answered.

"Who wants to take a picture of me spin dashing the cake?" Sonic asked.

Everybody facepalmed at his drunken statement.

"How much did you have today?" Tails asked.

"Just a glass… a bottle." Sonic answered, "Did you see where I put my rings at?"

"Rings?" Tails questioned, "You've had too much."

"And you look like a pretty lady." Sonic replied before falling asleep on the couch.

"Does he always get drunk?" Shadow asked.

"Only on special occasions." Amy answered, "And that doesn't come around much so thank the holidays for that."

Rouge came walking through the door, wearing a completely new outfit. She wore simple skinny jeans, a white shirt with her fur coat that she got for Christmas.

"Hey, guys." Rouge greeted, "happy New Year!"

"And a good one so far." Shadow replied.

"Hey, Tails?" Rouge asked, "Could I speak to you in private?"

Tails nodded as they left for a different room.

"Bow chicka bow wow." Knuckles commented.

Knuckles quickly received smacks to the back to the head as soon as he said that.

* * *

Tails and Rouge sat in her fangirl room together. Tails took a chair while Rouge took the bed.

"So, what is it?" Tails asked.

"I just got my results in from the guys," Rouge answered, "I'm pregnant."

A smile grew across Tails' face as he got up and sat next to her.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to hear that." Tails replied.

"Yeah, but… I'm a bit scared." Rouge admitted, "What if it doesn't turn out the way we want it?"

"That'll never happen." Tails assured, "I'll love our child, even if it was transgendered."

"Liar!" Rouge exclaimed, "That's not possible in crossbreeding!"

"Okay, you got me." Tails admitted, "Still, I'll love our child, no matter how it turns out."

Tails shuffled around in his pockets and pulled out the box that had the ring in it and showed it to her.

"Will you marry me?" Tails asked.

Rouge was so overjoyed that she almost tackled Tails, but luckily she stopped thanks to the baby on board.

"I'd love to be a Prower." Rouge agreed.

Tails slipped the ring on Rouge's ring finger, it was a perfect fit for her slender (Oh god why?) ring finger.

"Think about it," Rouge began, nine months from now we'll have an energetic little kid running through here, writing on walls and throwing his food at your head."

"It could be a female." Tails reminded.

"True, it could." Rouge agreed, "We still need to make up names for them though."

"If it's a male, how about Jackson?" Tails offered.

"I'd like that." Rouge agreed, "And if it's a girl?"

"Stephanie." Tails answered.

Tails laid down on the replica bed as Rouge snuggled next to him, with both their hands on her stomach, rubbing it. It was insane that two months ago they were fueling their desires in this bed, and now they were engaged, and had a child coming in nine months. Life couldn't get any better than that.

"You think we should tell them?" Rouge asked, referring to the New Year guests.

"We should." Tails answered.

Both Tails and Rouge walked hand in hand as they told everybody else about their engagement and the baby. And they were truly happy, they had come so far in just a few months, they had a whole life of their own to look forward to, they had friends that would eventually become their family.

In a way of saying, they were set for life…

* * *

**And that finishes this story! It's the shortest chapter, LOL! Anyway. I'm glad for all the views, reviews and everything else I can think of, I enjoy writing this series for you. But no I have bad news:**

AN1: I'm going to take a small break from writing about TailsxRouge, but this is NOT my last story. I'm going to pick up where I leave off somewhere in the future and continue the story I love writing so much about.

**AN2: I've changed my profile name on Steam from Tailstheassasin25 to Tta25, so you guys won't get confused on whom I am.**

**And that wraps out the news, now the chapter question: What's your favorite meme?**


End file.
